


Yule Ball Redux

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #450: Available. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yule Ball Redux

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #450: Available. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Yule Ball Redux

~

“This shouldn’t be this hard.” Harry sighed. 

“And yet, it’s two weeks before the Yule Ball, and you’re dateless.” Hermione smirked. “You should’ve learned your lesson last time.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was fourteen.” 

“You’d more available candidates, though,” chimed in Ron. “This time, as staff, there are only so many people you can consider.” 

“Not helping,” groaned Harry. 

“There’s always Snape.” 

Harry and Ron both eyed Hermione. Slowly, Ron nodded. 

Harry coughed. “What about him?”

“Please.” Hermione huffed. “You’ve been dancing around each other for ages.” 

“I think he’d prefer subtlety!” 

Ron snorted. “Sod subtlety, mate. Ask him!” 

~

Snape was in his quarters when Harry went around to assess his availability to attend the Yule Ball. When he appeared at the door in a white shirt, black trousers and barefoot, however, Harry was speechless. 

“Well, are you going to say anything?” 

Harry coughed. “Erm--”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Fine. Come in.” 

Oddly mesmerised by Snape’s feet, Harry followed. When he entered Snape’s quarters to find the wireless on and the lights low, however, he cringed. “I’m interrupting your evening. Sorry.” 

“It’s not important. What do you need, Potter?” 

_It’s now or never._ Inhaling, Harry blurted out his request.

~

“The Yule Ball.” Snape looked gobsmacked. “I hadn’t planned to go. You want us to attend together?”

“If you’re available, yes.” 

Snape snorted. “Well, as you can see from the people _not_ queueing up at my door, I’ve some availability, yes.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, my evenings are pretty free, too.” 

“By choice, I imagine.” Snape gestured toward the sofa. “Sit. Perhaps we should discuss this before you go down this road of asking a social pariah to such a public event.” 

Harry frowned. “You’re not--” 

Snape raised a hand. “Before we have this chat...a drink?” 

Harry nodded. “Good idea.” 

~

“I’ll go,” Snape said after several glasses of brandy.

Harry beamed. “Brilliant. I was worried.” 

“That I would say no?” Snape snorted. “Please. When a beautiful man asks one out, one doesn’t refuse.” 

Harry licked his lips. Perhaps Hermione had been right. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Snape stiffened. “I...apologise. I shouldn’t have-- We’re not dating. You wish to attend as colleagues and I--” 

Harry clasped Snape’s thigh. “Who said anything about colleagues?” he whispered. “And it would be a date.” 

“It...would?”

Harry nodded. “Tonight could be, too. If you’re available.” 

Smiling, Snape shifted closer. “I believe I am.” 

~

“You and Snape look wonderful together,” said Hermione. 

Harry grinned. “Thanks. We coordinated outfits.” 

“It worked, you’re a stunning couple.” Hermione nudged Ron. “Right?” 

Ron grunted. “I’m stunned, yeah.” 

Harry laughed. “Hey! You encouraged me.” 

Ron sighed. “I didn’t _really_ think he’d be available.” 

“Fortunately, I was.” Snape, carrying drinks, joined them, handing one to Harry before sipping his own. 

After Ron and Hermione wandered off, Snape leaned in. “You realise his reaction’s mild compared to what others’ will be, yes?” 

Smiling, Harry clasped his hand, linking their fingers. “I don’t care. Do you?”

“No.” Snape hummed. “I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
